Officially Gone
by Smiley612
Summary: [She'd been dreading this moment since last December, but Annabeth never once thought that Percy would actually forget about her. He wasn't joking this time.] A short drabble/oneshot thing. Angsty Percabeth.


"You don't remember me?"

"No...I don't think I do."

With those words, Annabeth's heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

For the past six months, she'd been dreading the trip into the Roman camp for many reasons; a main one being that she'd have to face Percy again. Annabeth didn't think she was ready for that yet; not with the possibility of Percy's memory being gone.

Jason's memory had taken a long time to resurface; he had, after all, had his memories stolen away by Juno. No one could blame him for anything; nothing was his fault. He'd taken such a long time to come to his senses, though, that Annabeth began to worry whether Percy would remember anything of his old life as well.

She didn't even know where the boy was; much less what he remembered. Even though she knew he probably wouldn't remember her, she didn't want to hear the words.

He'd spit them out right now, like he didn't even care that Annabeth's heart was in shatters at the bottom of her chest.

"You...you have to remember me," she murmured, not wanting to face the truth. This wasn't Percy. This was a nightmare she was having on the Argo II; they hadn't even landed on the ground yet. This wasn't happening. Percy didn't forget her, his best friend, his _girlfriend_. This wasn't real.

She didn't even have to pinch herself. Looking into Percy's sad sea-green eyes, she knew that he had forgotten her. He honestly didn't know who she was.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, but if anyone was to apologize it should have been Annabeth. "Everything has been foggy for me since I woke up. I don't even know who I am yet...I'm sorry...who are you, again?"

Annabeth didn't think her heart could take anymore. Already in shatters, the pieces just split in two. She'd never thought she'd hear Percy utter the words "Who are you?", his gaze aimed at Annabeth.

She bit her lip, trying to keep from crying. She didn't dare look him in the eyes. If she saw his wind-swept black hair and his sad, lonely green eyes, she'd probably break down and cry into his chest; and Annabeth Chase rarely cries, much less on a person who didn't even know who she was.

"I'm Annabeth," she whispered, still looking at the floor. "Annabeth Chase."

Silence followed her statement. Still, she didn't look up, but in the faintest of whispers, she heard Percy mutter, "No, doesn't ring any bells."

Here he was, Percy Jackson, saying that he doesn't know the name Annabeth Chase. The girl with whom he'd shared his first kiss with, saved the world with, and been around since they were 12. They'd done so much together; saved the world from two Titan wars, saved the camp twice, and saved each other countless times. Annabeth once jumped in front of a _knife_ to protect him, and he had the nerve to_ forget_?

"Look, Seaweed Brain," she spoke his nickname carefully, hoping it might stir a memory in him; when his expression remained neutral, Annabeth's voice began to shake. "I don't know if you're pulling a prank on me or not, but it's not funny. Stop acting like you don't remember. Percy...please."

Percy walked up towards her, until he was two inches away from her. Over the six months they were apart, Percy had obviously hit his growth spurt, as he now towered over Annabeth; he was a good three inches taller than her now. It was strange to think about that...Percy had changed miles from when she last saw him; then again, the last time she saw him, he had his memory and could remember that he actually had a girlfriend.

Percy's sea-green eyes met Annabeth's stormy gray ones, and their gazes locked for over ten seconds. Annabeth didn't want to pull away from their gaze, but when Percy turned away, he groaned and slammed his fist on to the table.

"I can't," he muttered, staring down at the wood, as if he was ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. I wish I was playing a joke on you, but I'm not. I honestly don't know who you are. I'm sorry...I...what's your name again?"

"A-Annabeth," she answered, her voice cracking. She was about to crack, just like her voice, but Annabeth wouldn't allow herself. She had to bring back her best friend and her boyfriend. She tried to ignore the stinging pain in her chest that she actually had to tell him her name for the second time in two minutes; Percy was troubled beyond belief right now.

"I'm sorry," he muttered again, Annabeth's heart breaking more and more with each syllable he uttered. She couldn't stand to see him like this.

"It's fine," she whispered, moving closer to him now that he was turned away. Her biggest fear in the last six months was that Percy might have changed; and, by the looks of it, he'd changed so much that Annabeth wasn't even sure she could find the real Percy Jackson she fell in love with anymore. Juno might have wiped the boy she fell in love with completely.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, not thinking about it, but Percy suddenly jumped up and wiped her hand off his body. "Listen. Apparently, you know me, but I don't know you. I don't know _anything_ about my past."

"But _I_ do," she attempted to convince him. "Please, Percy, just let me talk for a while listen to me for once and more things will make sense."

He took a deep breath, and instead of facing his back, Annabeth was now in front of her boyfriend's face.

"Okay," Percy agreed, leaning against the table. "Talk. Who are you to me?"

"Your girlfriend," she answered, a slight shake in her voice. Annabeth knew Percy was her boyfriend, but she didn't know if she was his girlfriend anymore. He might have gotten a new Roman girlfriend while he was at it.

To add her to her sorrow, Percy answered the way she'd dreaded; but also they way she expected. "I don't have a girlfriend..."

"You do," she added weakly, not daring to meet his gaze. "Me. Remember? We've been through thick and thin together. I was the one to nurse you back to health when you were twelve and you didn't leave my side when I was stabbed in the Battle of Manhattan last year. We've seen each other in good and in bad. Through everything..."

"I'm sorry," Percy apologized once more, and Annabeth already anticipated what was going to happen next. "I don't remember ever having a girlfriend. Like I said, I've been asleep for a while...I don't remember what happened before I woke up. _I don't know who you are_."

"You do!" she cried, wanting to knock over item upon item in the Senate House. "You know me! You're my boyfriend! You're my best friend! I kissed you when I thought you were going to die when you were fourteen! _You know me_!...And you don't remember me...I love you, and you don't even remember me..."

She slumped down in a chair, burying her face in her hands, but she wasn't anticipating Percy to come over and comfort her like he would before. This wasn't Percy Jackson anymore. Juno had taken him from Annabeth's clutches and shredded him during the night. Even though Hera was just jealous because Percy loves Annabeth more than Zeus loved her, she couldn't fool the daughter of wisdom. There was still a sliver of Percy Jackson hidden inside this new copy of him, and Annabeth vowed to bring him back if it was the last thing she did.

She would _make_ him remember her.

* * *

**A/N - Why do I always get the feeling I'm poisoning the PJO archive whenever I post a oneshot?**

**Disclaimers: Percy Jackson & the Olympians, the characters, and the locations used (c) Rick Riordan; the cover (c) the lovely Burdge. **


End file.
